


Papered Over

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Series: The Bennet Papers [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Pride and Prejudice - Austen
Genre: Challenge Response, Double Drabble, Gen, Remixed, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-30
Updated: 2006-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn makes an unexpected discovery in an old Watcher's journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papered Over

Buffy looked up, frowning, as a sudden shriek emanated from the living room. She'd been looking forward to a quiet evening at home, and she'd thought Dawn was too, curled up on the couch with a stack of old Watchers' journals.

"Dawnie?" she called, wondering what was going on.

Dawn didn't answer; instead, she bolted down the hallway from the living room, wide eyed, with a journal tucked under her arm. She headed for her bedroom, where Buffy heard a clattering of noise, then retraced her steps with a small, locked cedar chest under her other arm.

Something about the chest pulled at Buffy's memories-- something to do with her mother? She paused her movie, got up, and followed her sister to the other room.

"I don't believe it," Dawn was muttering, a fragile, yellowed letter spread open across the pages of the journal. "It was all a misunderstanding! His father was a Watcher, so he recognized-- he was taking her to the Council, not eloping! And she never told them, just kept playing the ditz--"

"Who?" Buffy prompted her sister, confused.

"Lydia Bennet," Dawn answered, looking stunned. "Looks like you're not the first Slayer in the family, after all."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dreadful Duty (the Second Impressions remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002715) by [deird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1)




End file.
